1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding core for receiving printing products wound up together with a tensioned winding band and a roll with a winding core having a hollow-cylindrical winding body.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known from EP-A 0 230 677, or corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,973, to stack in a tower-like manner rolls with a hollow-cylindrical winding core and with printing products wound up together with a tensioned winding band on the outer surface of the winding core and to transport and/or temporarily store them in this position. The winding cores are for this purpose of an identical or similar design, as is disclosed in EP-A 0 156 831 or corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,795. The winding core has in this case a smaller width than the wound up printing products, so that the winding core is set back from the end faces of the roll, in order to stack the rolls with their end faces flush against one another.
It is known furthermore from Swiss Patent Specification 559,691 to stack empty winding cores in a tower-like manner, for which purpose a stub shaft projecting at one end beyond the hub is inserted into the hub of each winding core, which stub shaft engages in the hub of the winding core lying underneath during stacking.